


Colors Of The Heart

by aeriepastel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self Harm, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maka calls things off with Soul and leaves the weapon broken hearted, can Kid pick up the pieces or get hurt in the process?FemCrona!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break Ups Are Always The Hard Part

What do you mean you're leaving me for Crona?" Soul stood, knocking the chair over in a hurry as he stared at his now ex-girlfriend, Maka, she turned away from Soul, fixing her black coat.

 

"I just don't feel it anymore Soul, I can't continue on like this…and, maybe it would just be best if we stopped being weapon and meister too." By this point, Soul was seething with rage. His fist slammed into the wall leaving an indention with a few cracks, this caused the blond to jump slightly before reaching the door.

 

"I'm s-"Soul dropped his head in defeat, knowing he couldn't win this. He loved Maka to death…but if this is what she wanted, then so be.

 

"Just go…leave Maka. Just. Go." He had never sounded or felt so defeated in his entire life; Maka opened her mouth to say something but, closed it in a matter of seconds. There was nothing to say, the meister nodded and left with a quiet goodbye. Soul slid to the floor, head in his hands as he tried to think of the things that went wrong in their relationship.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to two months. Nobody had heard from Soul since the day Maka called it off with the near death scythe, apparently everyone had heard of their break up, and the rumors began to spread like wild fire. Such as things like Soul had left Death City, or he committed suicide, it was outrageous.

 

Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star made their way to Soul, and use to be Maka's apartment, and knocked on the door. No reply, another knock still no reply. Kid brought his hand up to check to see if the door was unlocked, and to their surprise it was. Patti poked her head inside calling "hello!" before being pulled back and being slightly scolded at by Liz.

 

"Guess he took it really hard." The place was a dump, trash littered the entire living room, along with tied up trash bags that were meant to be taken out, but never made it outside, and in the kitchen the dishes nearly piled to the ceiling, the stench of rotting food filling the entire area. Patti being the bravest, walked inside, apparently the smell not bothering her on bit, followed by Liz who let out a shriek.

 

"Something touched me! Something touched me!" she clung to Kid like her life had depended on it, Kid sighed and walked inside, the sound of a glass bottle rolling across the floor and he sneered at the disgust of it all.

 

"Hey Soul! You Here!" The blue haired assassin shouted, causing everyone to nearly jump 10ft in the air, a groan made its way from a blue door in the kitchen. Patti gasped and ran towards the door opening it, to reveal an even bigger mess than the kitchen and living room. Clothes lay in piles and scattered around the room, somehow on the curtain rod too, the younger Thompson sister walked over to the bed and poked a lump in the blanket, which in return grunted and pulled the covers around tighter.

 

"Time to get up!" the blonde tugged at the blanket, and Soul held on tighter.

 

"Soul wake up sleepy head!" she tugged harder feeling the comforter staring to slip a bit, she began to tug harder and everyone just watched from the sidelines, after what felt like forever the youngest blonde gave up and decided to let someone else have a go. Kid sighed in agitation, kicked everyone out to go get some gloves, mask, and cleaning supplies while he stayed behind and got Soul up.

 

"Damn it Soul, we can do this the easy was and you cooperate with me or I use force." Soul had didn't answer, but snored, and this pissed Kid off to an extent. The shinigami ripped the cover from Soul and tossed it aside, Soul was about to protest but shut up when he saw the malice in those bright yellow eyes of his, gulping he nearly kissed his life goodbye.

 

Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki, didn't dare come back into the apartment when they heard Kid yelling at Soul followed by a series of crashes the sound of a…cat? And what sounded like an explosion from within in the small apartment.

 

"I guess he's up then." Tsubaki gave a nervous laugh, just as the door had opened to see Soul on the floor twitching with what looked like steam coming from his head, and Kid's foot on his back.

 

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd be back that fast." Removing his foot from Soul's back, he just shrugged it off and began to help clean up.

 

Half way through, Soul came to, and looked around the apartment to see everyone cleaning up, the death god walked over and handed Soul a duster and mask, reluctantly taking it Soul stood and began to help along with everyone else. And little by little everything in the living room was cleaned as well as the kitchen, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki ran out to the store to get groceries, this left Kid, Soul, and Black Star alone while the washing machine and dryer ran.

 

"So Soul, what really happened between you and Maka?" Black Star lay on the green couch while Kid sat in the arm chair and Soul leaned in a chair in the dining room, head tossed back in exhaustion, but snapped up immediately at the question.

 

"Black Star, I don't think that's a good question to ask at this time?" Soul grunted in response before he spoke.

"No, it's alright Kid, it's better to talk about it than later. So I was minding my own business and everything, and Maka comes in with this sorrowful look on her face telling me we needed to talk, my first initial was that she's pregnant but it wasn't, besides we were pretty safe, she told me it wasn't working out for her, and she just didn't feel it anymore and that she couldn't continue on like this and dropped me as a weapon too, saying it would be best." Soul had gotten up and sat next to Kid by this point.

 

"That's pretty low, even for Maka. But there's going to be other people along the way Soul, just give yourself time to recover from your blow and before you know it you'll be back up on your feet in no time!" Black Star reassured his best friend with a slight chuckle.

 

"Yeah, and as for you being without a meister, I can talk to father and see if I can work something out with him."

 

Soul smiled for the first time in a month, it made him happy to know that his friends were there for him, even through his roughest hour

 

"Yeah, you're right, it's not cool to dwell on the past and just look forward to the future I have." And with that said, the door opened to see the girls with an armful of bags.

 

"WE'RE BACK!" Patti laughed, and began to put things away symmetrically according to Kid, when all was said and done they all sat down for lunch, laughing and having a good time as if everything was back to normal.


	2. Kid and Soul? Meister and Weapon?

Soul's eye twitched in agitation, since he had made it back to school almost everyone kept their distance from the white haired teen, except a few select that ad welcomed him back, while the others whispered amongst themselves about him

It pissed him off, and he thought about saying something about it, but it would just lead him getting into a fight and he didn't need that on his first back to school, upon arriving to class, Soul sat down quietly as he felt every eye in the room on him.

"Ah, glad to have you back Soul, now if you're done sulking about my daughter leaving you, today we can start training." Stein had his back turned to the class, going through some papers. Soul had nearly forgotten about Maka had turned out to be Stein and Spirit's child, they just used Kami as a cover, it made perfect sense. Soul groaned in response when he heard that they would be training, the weapon had completely forgot that one day out of every two months a competition is held between two meisters and their weapons.

Everyone sat in the arena and watched as the first two went up, Maka and Crona. The pink haired teen had long ditched the black dress and shoes, trading it for Capri's, a black ruffled tank top, and converse; she was no longer the timid and shy weapon/meister around her friends. When he saw Maka he noticed something completely off, instead of him, Soul noticed two twin pistols in his previous meister's gloved hands

'Liz and Patti…but I thought?' Soul heard footsteps behind him and turned to meet warm golden irises.

"What's up with…?" Soul trailed off and looked at the arena to see the two going at it, neck and neck.

"I asked the girls if they minded switching for today. Besides it's alright to try something new once in a while ya' know? So whatdya say, partners for today, if that's alright with you." Extending his hand out with a warm smile, Soul smirked and took the death god's hand, instantly feeling a connection with Kid. Letting go of the heir's hand, Soul stuffed his hand into his pocket just as the buzzer had went off, a tie. Soul and Kid watched the two walk out of the arena, the next to coming up.

Black Star and Ox.

"Sounds like a plan"

Minutes later the buzzer went off and they saw Ox, face first into the ground with Black Star rambling on and on about what an amazing star he was and how he could take on anyone they threw at him, that was until Tsubaki dragged the blue haired assassin out of the arena so the next people could have their chance. As of the next fight, Kid went off for a bit and returned just as quickly as he had left.

The buzzer rang once more signaling a winner, Soul had looked up at the board to see the next opponents, and to his surprise it was him and Kid, and both to their dismay, Hiro, the ex wielder of the infamous annoying legendary sword, Excalibur. But the problem was, he had the sword with him today, and as usual Excalibur was spouting nonsense about his past.

Soul groaned in annoyance, and prepared himself for the battle, the pianist began to change into his weapon expecting the son of Lord Death to freak out, but something was different, something was wrong. Soul felt his body split into two, his blade was bigger this time, the red being replaced with white, and his eye had a pentagram in the pupil. This had thrown Kid off for a second before Hiro started to charge at them, sword in hand. Slashing at Kid and Soul left and right, while Kid dodged by a hair.

Kid had jumped while Hiro was still recovering from a blow he had landed; he did a spin flip, the heel of his foot landing on the blond's head, who in return hit the ground, unconscious. The buzzer rang signaling the match was over, by then Soul had changed back from his weapon form.

The entire arena was shrouded in silence; the time docked was a 1:20. By this point everyone had begun to whisper amongst themselves about the duo.

~Time Skip~

Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Maka had made their way to the death room, after the training had ended. Lord Death had wanted to see all of them immediately; it had the scythe on edge. Was it about the match? Upon their arrival, Lord Death turned towards all five teens.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey! How's it going?" Lord Death asked in his always happy-go-lucky voice.

Kid cleared his throat and fixed his suit.

"You wanted to see us father?" Said in all professionalism, he wasn't one to joke around when push came to shove and involved his father, unless it wasn't a serious matter then by all means he relaxed and enjoyed a cup of tea once in a while.

"Ah yes Kiddo! I wanted to talk to you all about your rankings and your…choice in partner par say. What you five did was spectacular, your timings and rankings have broken the record congratulations!" he said all in enthusiasm, this had piqued Maka's interest and decided to ask.

"Who were the first two to hold the highest record?" Out of curiosity, Lord Death's mood had taken a compete 180, from cheerful to melancholy.

"Kid's mother and your dad Stein both held the highest record." Kid almost wanted to throw up at the mention of his mother, why did Maka have to ask that question? And why did his father have to answer that?

"Anyway, I called all of you here because I want your opinion on switching partners permanently. I mean your soul wavelengths connect perfectly, so why not put the option out there?" Maka looked at the sisters inquisitively, and both girls nodded. Soul and Kid just shrugged it off not really minding.

"Then it's settled, you are now permanently partners starting today!" Lord Death's voice had returned back to normal by now, and with that said he shooed everyone out of the death room, with Liz and Patti dragging Kid out of the school, leaving Soul and Maka by themselves.

The silence between the two was so thick, not even a knife could slice through it. Having it up to the final straw Maka was the first to break the silence.

"Soul…I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong, and I should have told you sooner instead of doing it later…I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did and hope we can still be friends again, because I can't stand being like this." Soul just listened noticing the tears pooling in her green irises, walking over he brought his hand up to wipe the tears away.

"Stop crying, we can still be friends. I just needed some time to get myself together. I'm sorry I snapped and told you to get out, but at the same time I told you to leave because if it was what you wanted then I wasn't going to take that away from you. It's not cool to dwell in the past." Soul smiled extending his hand outwards to the ash blonde, Maka sniffled taking the pianist's hand and shook on it.

"Now with that off of our shoulders, whatdya say we go to the basketball court and play a game?" The duo began to walk down the hall, Soul's hand behind his head, the meister hummed in approval and left the school.


	3. Photo Album

It had been little over two months since everything had settled between Soul and Maka, the two going back to being best friends. And somewhere along the line, Soul moved in with Kid, which left his room open for Crona to have, if she wanted anyway.

The weapon sighed softly as he finished yet another homework assignment he had missed out on, Kid had lent him the notes needed, and helped here and there. The white haired weapon put his stuff away and collected Kid's notes, organizing them accordingly so the death god didn't flip shit and returned them to Kid.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes Kid, really cool of you." Setting them neatly on the desk, Kid looked up at Soul from the book he was reading and what Soul saw shocked him.

"You wear glasses?" Kid blinked registering what Soul asked.

"Yeah, they're just to read though." Kid sheepishliy replied, it was a first someone other than a Liz and Patti knew of his glasses.

"They look good on you. Cool." And with that Soul left Kid to finish reading, the death god touched his cheek, seeing it was slightly warm.

~Time Skip~

"Well that's everything, Soul I'm going out for a bit." Kid had slipped on his scarf, seeing the weather had been making a drastic change, the weapon came from around the kitchen apple in hand, a huge bite taken out of it, swallowing what he had te white haired teen opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I'll try not to wait up." Soul couldn't help but feel a sense of worry wash over him, it was weird. He wanted to call out to him and tell Kid to be safe on the way out, Soul brushed it off as nothing and took another bite out of his apple and left to do something else.

Kid sighed softly as he purchased a bouquet of white roses, and quietly made his way to hook cemetery. When he got there, he walked to a polished grave stone and set the roses down.

"Hey mom, I hope you're alright up there." Kid brought his hand up touching the polished granite, some people would think its weird to talk to your late relatives or friends grave, but to Kid it was a sense of comfort, like she was still there in person. He talked to his mom about everything when he was younger, and she would always listen almost always sided with him.

Meanwhile...

Soul groaned as heard the doorbell ring, stretching the weapon stood and walked to open the door, revealing the Thompson sisters. Noticing they were dressed up nicely, both in black.

Liz wore a dress with long sleeves and cut just above the knees, with a black cardigan while her hair in a near bun and part of her bangs framed her face covering her left eye, while Patti wore a strapless dress that cut to the knees, also with a cardigan, but shorter.

"Why are you guys dressed around nicely, and weren't you with Maka and Crona tonight?" Stepping aside to let the girls inside the mansion, all three headed to the living room.

It seemed like Liz completely ignored the question and asked another.

"Is Kid ready?" Soul was completely lost, was his meister ready for what to be exact? And why the girls dressed up in all black? He had so many questions, yet to be answered.

"No he left about an hour ago, and ready for what?" Liz sat on the couch with a huff, and grumble something about how getting ready took so much time, and Kid wasn't even home.

"To answer your question, its Kids mother's death anniversary, this makes year 10. I believe." Soul's face dropped the second Liz said that.

"Oh..." Patti returned with a photo album and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Here!" The younger blonde pointed to a picture, before they were even born. Soul looked to see Lord Death in his human form, so that's what he looked like, a girl around the age of six, which he assumed to be Kid's sister before everything, and a woman with a gentle smile, short cropped white hair and crimson eyes similar to his. Soul had to admit she was beautiful. Without realizing it, Soul turned the page and saw a different picture this time.

The white haired teen noticed Lord Death, his wife and son, standing at a grave, and he assumed once more that the grave was Kid's sister, and the boy was Asura, before the madness.

Turning the page again, he noticed that he was around 4-5, which meant Kid was 3-4 when this picture was taken. It showed Kid holding his mother's hand, making the peace sign with a huge smile, and his mom doing the same. But her hair was longer, and pulled back into a messy ponytail. Soul smirked at the picture, it made him question as to what Kid was like when he was younger.

And the last picture, was of Kid and his father standing at two graves. As to which he assumed was Kid's mother and sister, Soul turned the page but saw there was nothing. Looking up he was Liz idly chatting with Patti about something off topic. Soul closed the book, and handed it to Patti. The girls decided to call it a night since Kid wasn't home and it was too late to walk to the cemetery, besides what would three weapons suffice without their meisters.

Meanwhile...

Kid wiped his eyes, it didn't feel like summoning Beezlebub so he grabbed his phone and called Soul.

"Kid, are you okay? Did something happen?" Kid began to blush at Soul's worry, it made his heart flutter and butterflies settle in his stomach.

"I'm fine, but can you come get me please? I'm at hook cemetery." He felt bad for calling Soul this late, he was probably just getting ready to go to bed.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a few." Kid thanked Soul and hung up, despite being half way across the city. Soul was there in under an hour.

Soul noticed Kid's eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks red from the cold and crying, and he was shivering.

"You're an idiot." Soul cut the bike off, and hopped off. Unzipping his jacket he handed it to Kid, who immediately flat out refused to take the leather jacket.

"I couldn't do that, it's your jacket Soul. Besides, what about you?" Soul sighed in agitation, he took the jacket and draped it over Kid's shoulder and fixed the black scarf.

"I'm fine, its not cool to be stubborn at a time like this. So take it." Kid opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when Soul looked at him, and put the jacket on. The weapon looked the smaller teen over, his jacket stopped at Kid's thighs and the sleeves went over his hands. He felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks and looked the other direction, and hopped onto the bike.

"Come on. I made hot chocolate before I came here. Don't want it to get cold." Kid blushed and climbed onto the orange bike, even with the back support on the bike, he didn't really trust it. And wrapped his arms around Soul's waist, only to tighten his grip on the weapon's waist when they took off down the road.

Kid rest his head on Soul's back, closing his eyes. Kid buried his face into the fabric of the leather jacket

'Its warm...just like Soul.'

Soul looked back and what he saw made him blush, Kid's hair whipped in the wind, but his eyes were closed and lips pressed tightly together only to part slightly. He needed to stop staring at his meister like this, he was a boy and Kid was a boy, he was straight for death's sake, hell he didn't even know if Kid rolled in that direction. Turning to face the road once more, Soul sped down the street and onward to home.


	4. A New Threat On The Loose

Soul yawned loudly as he slumped over in his chair. Stein was busy dissecting some sort of exotic probably near extinction animal at the front of class.

As Soul glanced around the room, it seemed as if everybody was out it. Maka had her eyes drooped as she strained herself to read a book, Tsubaki just stared blankly down at Stein's latest subject while her meister, Black Star lay sleeping with his feet propped on the table. Liz was drearily glancing at a magazine, while Patti was surprisingly quiet, drew and colored to her heart's content.

The weapon sighed and looked to his left. Kid was generally alert and aware of everything, but today the shinigami looked the worst out of everybody. His perfect posture was slouched; his face was pale, and his usual bright yellow orange eyes were dull and unfocused. Soul wasn't one to be concerned, but this was Kid we were talking about. Plus, it just bugged Soul to see the reaper in his state, the symmetry obsessed teen looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Hey Kid...? Are you okay? You don't look too good..." The reaper turned his head to look at Soul.

"Yea...I'm alright. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Soul hummed in agreement, remembering everything that had happened, and as before the same feeling returned, this time a bit stronger than the first.

"Soul "Eater" Evans and Death The Kid, please report to the death room immediately. That'll be all." And with that, as on que everyone in the room had turned towards the two. Kid and Soul stood and left out of the room and headed towards the death room, and as usual Lord Death was staring off into his mirror, that was until Kid cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see us, father?" The heir had his hands behind his back, even in Kid's tate of mind, the reaper was still all work work and no play when talking to his father.

"Ah yes! I've received some news on the sudden disappearances around London. And from the recent reports it looks like the work of a witch, since Kid is one of the best fighters in the school..." Lord Death looked at the meister and weapon, who both looked bored as hell.

"Well you catch my drift, so are you up to the challenge?" Soul smiled and chuckled. "Finally some action!" The scythe placed his hands behind his head, he could practically taste the witch's soul already, and just the thought of it made his mouth water.

~Time Skip~

"So this is it?" Soul looked up at an old school house, the windows were broken and shattered, probably glass all over the place. The building was already falling apart, and could collapse any moment. Kid hopped off of Beezlebub and called the magic skateboard back.

Both began to walk through the old school, the once wooded walls were cracked and splintered; glass lay all around the halls. The floorboards creaked with each and every step.

"Can we just hurry this up, everything is so... asymmetrically disgusting." Soul saw Kid visibly shudder and stop, at the sight of a crooked picture.

"Now's not the time Kid!" Soul grabbed Kid's hand and pulled the death god away from the picture

"B-But I have to fix it! The symmetry, the symmetry!" Soul pushed Kid into a wall, slamming his hand besides Kid's head.

"We don't have time for symmetry checks Kid, we're on a mission. Its either we find the witch or the witch finds us." Kid went silent dropping his head, his bangs hiding his face. A subtle blush making its way to his pale cheeks, never had anyone been so direct with him, well Patti was. But this was a whole new side to Soul.

"Come on, we can go for ice cream later after we defeat this witch. If it helps any?" Soul had extended his hand out to Kid who looked up at the sudden offer his weapon was making.

"I-I guess." Kid took Soul's hand, his blush darkening even more than before, he was glad it was dark in the hallway. Kid led the way afterwards, his grip tightening on Soul's hand, he had an off feeling since he had gotten to the school and now if was getting stronger with each passing minute.

The two stopped at a door that lead downstairs, looking at each other with a nod. The opened the door, the hinges squeaking with each pull, and ever so carefully they made their way downstairs. That was until.

sfx:break

The dust had cleared and Soul gave a muffled groan in pain, his back hit the ground with a painful thud. But that wasn't what threw him off completely, orange yellow met crimson in a total stare down. Kid pulled away quickly, his face turning different shades of red at once, little did Soul know...that was his first kiss.

"I-I'm so sorry Soul!" Soul touched his lips, the lingering of Kid's lips on his, the weapon blinked and opened his mouth to say something but the sound of squealing tore the two out of it and they saw a girl rush towards them, she had long brown hair the back half white, and red eyes, just like Soul.

"That was the cutest thing ever! Are you two dating? If you aren't, you two have to get together! You would make such a cute couple!" The girl rambled on and on about them being cute and trying to get them to kiss again.

"Erika!" A firm but gentle voice of a female spoke, calling out to the hyper brunette about her sudden outburst.

"Yes Lady Alaina!" The girl ran off leaving the two to figure out, that this must be the witch.

"Soul!" Kid extended his hand and Soul took it, changing into his weapon form, Kid smiled in approval of such symmetry, and prepared himself for battle.

Erika appeared out of the darkness behind a woman that wore a lengthy black dress that showed more of her cleavage than anything else, her snow white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her red eyes held warmth, one's of a mother.

Kid gasped, his body froze, the shinigami couldn't move...Kid couldn't do this...


	5. A New Threat On The Loose pt. II

"Erika, I'll leave this to you." The brunette giggled and saluted.

"Yes mother!" Erika had a completely different attire, it was more of a Gothic lolita dress that cut to the thighs, with black knee socks and heels, her witches hat floating above her head.

"It's a shame I'd have you kill you big brother, I was hoping to get to know you better!" Erika charged at them with a sword, Kid snapped out of his daze, primal instinct kicking into drive. Kid hissed when the blade cut him on his arm, the blood staining his shirt and jacket.

"I'd rather die, than be called your brother you asymmetrical scum!" He yelled, charging at the his sister with pure hatred. The sound of blade against blade filled the room, as hits were landed on one another.

Kid slid across the room, panting harshly. 'Damn she's a formidable opponent!' It seemed like Soul had read his mind and called out Kid.

"Kid, do you want to?" The death god knew what Soul was implying and hopefully they could do this without any complications.

"Ready when you are!" Kid hummed with a nod and Kid straightened his posture.

"Lets go! SOUL RESONANCE!" Their souls merged as one, and instead of two blades, Soul combined into one. His blade grew twice as large and the coloration was different, instead of its blue color it was the color of a witches Soul, but slightly brighter.

Erika gasped and oogled at the two.

"You two are just tooooooo cute!" Erika squealed in delight, but quickly got over it when she saw Kid charge at her once more. The girl barely having any time to dodge was struck on the arm, the appendage was sent flying, only to dissipate into nothing. Erika cried and howled in pain, holding her arm as the sound of blood hit the floor.

"You'll pay for that dear brother! And here I thought I could play with you for a bit before killing you." Kid looked at Soul, the sound of her laughter was hysterical, not normal in the slightest, it sounded like...like.

"Madness." They said in unison. "Yes, you are indeed correct. My dear son." Kid turned to face the woman he thought was dead for so long, no...it wasn't her. This wasn't his mother.

"You're not her, you're not her...who are you?" Kid's grip on Soul tightened, how dare she...how dare they.

"Kid! Before you do anything rash listen to me!" Kid wasn't listening one bit, fueled by his anger and hatred.

"Correct again, I am not your mother. But I did know her. Nice woman, before I killed her anyway." Kid grit his teeth, the woman that had looked like Kid's mother had changed into her true form.

Her eyes were two completely different colors, one green and the other purple, the witch's hair was maroon and her clothing, was unruly, and her skin was a sickly pale, almost white color. Kid charged at her without thinking about the other witch still being there.

Soul changed back into a human, taking the blow for Kid. Kid stopped when he saw Soul collapse onto he floor, his own blood pooling around him. And just like that, the witches were gone, leaving Kid and an severely injured Soul.

~Time Skip~

"You're lucky you got him here in time, anymore blood loss and we would've needed a transfusion." Kid nodded silently, he was in too much of a shock to even respond. This was the second time Soul had done something like this, and now he, as Stein told him, he wouldn't know when Soul would wake up.

"Kid! We got here as fast as we could when you called, is he going to be okay?" Maka panicked, worry clearly written all over her face, she could relate to what happened, this wasn't the first but the second, and hopefully last.

"Maka, calm down." She heard her dad's voice from behind, his hand on her shoulder.

"I-...is he going to be okay daddy?" She turned to him,only to grow agitated at him smoking a cigarette, only to turn the other direction and blow.

"What?" She gave a 'hmpf' and turned his nose in the other direction. "I would appreciate if you didn't smoke around me." The two snapped out of it when they heard a broken sob.

Maka turned to see Kid, his face buried in his knees, and shoulder shaking.

"Kid it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself." The OCD distressed teen looked up, eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Yes it is! If I had listened to him, he wouldn't be the way he was right now!" Kid hiccuped. "Yahoo! The almighty Black Star has arrived! Now where is he, he needs to wake up! So Soul thinks that being injured makes him the center of attention! Well think again!" Black Star ran from room to room, trying to find his best friend and proceeded to shake the unconscious boy, yelling at him to wake up.

"Black Star! You just can't do that!"

"MAKA CHOP!" a hard covered book landed on Black Star's head, knocking the blue haired narcissistic assassin unconscious.


	6. Losing A Bet

"Hey Soul! Kid! It's me!"

Well…Shit. Black Star came running towards the two, holding a basketball under his arm.

"What do you want now Black Star?" The scythe lazily asked, obviously annoyed by the boy's sudden appearance.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to play some basketball with me and the others." The assassin grinned optimistically while gesturing to the rest of the gang behind him. Soul was a little reluctant to join, and just as he was going to reject the offer, Kid spoke up.

"I don't see why not? I guess we can play a game… How about you Soul?" Kid turned his attentionto the white haired boy standing next to him and smiled in the cutest possible way ever.The weapon blushed slightly before answering.

"Oh alright…" Black Star turned around and ran to the others, while the other two boys followed behind.

"Come on, we can pick teams now! I call being a team leader!" Patti started to pout.

"Awww, but you're always a team leader!"

"Well DUH! I should always be the team leader! It's basically my entire reputation!" Black Star laughed loudly to himself.

"Patti, if you really want to be team leader, why don't you be the other one?" The eldest Thompson sister suggested.

"Oh! Good idea sis!" Patti laughed before pointing her finger at Black Star. The blue haired boy stopped his laughing and turned his head to glance at the younger sister.

"Prepare to get your ass whooped big shot!" Patti grinned evilly.

"Oh really? What makes you think that you can beat the notorious BlackStar?!"

"Because! I'm gonna have Kid on MY team!"

"Well…Then I can have Soul on my team!"

The shingami sighed to himself as the two argued over which team is going to win.

"Honestly, I just don't know how to handle those two all the time…" The death god silently said. Soul didn't know whether or not he was talking to him, so he just nodded in response. After what seemed like forever, Black Star backed off and yelled out which team everybody was on.

"Okay, Soul and Liz are on my team, and Kid and Tsubaki are on Patti's team!"

"Alright…So what do we get if we win?" Patti held her hip and smirked slightly. Everybody was silent for a moment.

"You get to give Soul an atomic wedgie." Maka advised to the group without looking from her book.

"WHAT?!" Black Star started laughing at the scythe's reaction while Patti clapped her hands in agreement. Maka smirked in pride as she read.

"Whatever… but what about us!?" Soul asked the opposing team. The eldest Thompson sister looked up trying to think, before snapping her fingers.

"I got it! A sleepover at Kid's. BUT, he has to dress like a girl for the entire day tomorrow!" After that suggestion, the entire group yelled and conversed in consent except for Kid obviously.

"There's no way in hell I'm dressing up like a girl!"

"Well you're gonna have to do it anyway! So stop being such a baby Kid!" Liz demanded, eager to see Kid embarrass himself in front of everybody.

"Okay! Whoever's team scores to ten wins! Is everybody ready?!" Black Star yelled out. Everyone nodded except for the reaper, whom was still nervous about the whole "dressing up as a girl" thing. And before he knew it, the game had already begun.

Patti had the ball first. She dribbled it closer to the right side of the court before passing it to Tsubaki. But before she could catch it, the assassin snatched the basketball out of the air, and dribbled it closer to the basket, dodging Kid's block. He passed it to Soul, who then scored from the three-point line. Black Star had the ball next, but didn't make any advance since Patti pushed him down, grabbed the ball with one hand, and chucked it at the basketball hoop.

Hard.

Hard enough to take off the entire headboard in one blow. Everyone watched in shock as it split into pieces. The ball was nowhere to be found.

"Oopsy daisy." The youngest pistol giggled innocently.

"What now?!" The scythe exclaimed, knowing that the game can't possibly continue without a ball and only one hoop.

"I guess we win by default!" Liz shouted. 

"We were winning by 3 points anyway!"

"YES! I knew that I would win! In your face Patti!" Black Star boasted about himself loudly.

"This can't be happening…" Kid buried his face into his hands. He wished that he could just crawl in a hole and die. He had to remind himself to kill Patti later.

"You guys can get your things and we'll meet you all at the manor alright?" The oldest sister said.

"Don't we all have school tomorrow?" The reaper tried making up an excuse to get out of the bet.

"Pssch! Who cares about that? We all can wake up for school tomorrow you know! Now come on!" Liz tugged on Kid's arm, while Patty laughed hysterically the entire time, Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets with a satisfied smirk at winning the game/bet, following right behind the three teens.

/(//•/w/•//)/

The doorbell rang signaling that everyone was here, Kid turned towards Soul with a look of, 'can you get the door...Please?' Soul nodded and left to answer the door. Maka, Crona, Tsubaki and Black Star stood, bags in hand offering smiles to the white haired pianist. Stepping aside, he let them in just as Kid came around the corner, declaring dinner has been completed.

After everyone settled in, they headed into the dining room where food was aligned for them to eat.

"I didn't think you knew how to cook Kid, I always thought you had some personal chef or something!" Black Star began to scarf down food like it was nothing, Kid being taken aback by what the blue haired assassin said, he knew Black Star was just being Black Star, and meant it as a compliment. But it bothered Kid nonetheless, putting a damper on his mood.

"Thank you." Forcing a soft smile, Kid continued to eat, this did not go unnoticed by Soul, seeing Kid upset like that pissed him off, sure when his friends were down he'd try to cheer them up he wouldn't get upset, and try to empathize with them the best he could, but it was something that was pissing him off when he saw the flash of hurt in Kid's bright yellow eyes. Putting it aside, he continued to eat.

Dinner carried on, but ended up with Patti and Black Star fighting over the last piece of fish, and roll. By the time the whole ordeal was over, both had passed out on the floor, leaving Tsubaki and Liz to carry the two out of the dining room and into the living room.

"Do you need some help Kid?" Maka began to offer, but Kid flat out refused saying they were his guest and it was his responsibility, Maka was about to say something, but Crona grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the kitchen, just leaving Kid to put away leftovers, and begin to run the dish water. His eyes downcast, why was that comment affecting him so much, it was harmless...but, still...

Lost in his own thoughts, Kid hadn't heard Soul walk in and set food covered plates on the counter next to sink and cut the water off, Soul placed his hand on the heir's shoulder feeling the shinigami jump under his touch. Kid looked at Soul, knowing it was no use to hide how upset he was.

"Don't let what Black Star said get to you." Setting a washed plate in the sink as Soul rinsed, how could he not? That was almost an insult to him.

"How could I not, I know he meant it as a compliment...but do people really think of me that way? Do they think I'm not capable of handling myself? Having some maid or butler do everything that my own two hands can? Is it wrong to be wealthy, and not have people take care of you?" The remark the hyperactive blue haired assassin made really hit Kid.

"No, it's not wrong to be wealthy and not have a maid or butler, that's just showing other people, that you're able to stand on your own two hands and feet and not wait on someone to do whatever it is you want to do. 

Kid, you're a lot stronger than you realize,don't let a measly remark get you down just like that, you're the son of Lord Death, be proud of that...just don't let it get to your head." Offering a smile and small laugh, in hopes of his little pep talk lifted Kid's funk.

Kid turned his head, his cheeks slightly tinged pink, and out the corner of his eye, he could have swornhere was a crack in the door, and they were being watched.

Liz was walking by and couldn't help but stop when she heard Kid talking, only to hear Soul's voice seconds later, it had seemed they were talking about Black Star and making a comment that had put Kid in a funk, moving closer she was the door was slightly ajar and saw how close the two were standing to each other, washing dishes, and what looked like Kid blushing.

"Hey Liz, what are yo-" the oldest Thompson covered whoever was talking to her, which revealed to be Tsubaki.

"Sorry, didn't mean to Tsubaki. Just, shh..." Tsubaki opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw Kid and Soul laughing about something the weapon had said, it almost looked as if they were holding hands in the soapy water.

"Liz, this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this, it's invading their privacy!" Tsubaki harshly whispered, when she looked up, she saw they were blushing, looking in the other direction.

(*'-'*) (*>.


	7. Closer

"Come on guys let's watch this movie!" Patti screeched while shoving the DVD in Kid's face.

"I just remembered, I have to do a symmetry check!" Kid was about to run off when a strong pale arm grabbed him, he looked to see it was Patti. Which only made him struggle more, the younger blonde laughed at Kid's struggle.

"Oh no you don't, you are watching this movie Kid whether you like it or not!" Patti tossed the shinigami onto the couch when she heard him yelp, and a groan she turned to see that Kid bad ultimately landed in Soul's lap, Kid blushed deeply and moved out of his weapons lap quickly with a small apology.

"I should rea-"

"Too late I already put it in!" interjected Liz before taking a spot on the ground.

"Popcorn's ready!" came Maka's voice from the kitchen doorway as she entered the living room with Tsubaki following behind carrying soda.

"Yahoo! This movie is going to be sick!" yelled Black Star, while making a lunge for the popcorn, which Maka moved out of the way just in time.

Usually when they spent the night at Kid's house they would choose a comedy or a cheesy movie to watch when they had these gatherings, but Soul had other plans. Patti couldn't pass up the moment to try and get Soul and Kid together, so better than a romance film she picked a scary movie, 'My Soul To Take'. Said scythe took a seat next to the shaking reaper.

Kid could only shake his head silently as his grip on the sofa tightened.

The movie was a little ways in and Kid was doing pretty well until the first death scene came up. An Asian boy was crossing a bridge late at night and was about halfway across when all of a sudden the killer, the Ripper, appeared on one side.

At this point Kid was staring at the screen with wide eyes while clutching his knees to his chest. Just as the moment was getting really intense BlackStar burst out laughing and blurted out 

"The killer looks like a cross between Hagrid, Bob Marley, and a hobo!" At the random comment everyone burst out laughing and even Kid managed a small chuckle, but that quickly vanished when the killer started to move towards the boy.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God tell me when it's over!" whimpered Kid, while burying his face in his knees. All of a sudden he heard Soul laughing and looked up curiously to see what was so funny. Turns out the killer just couldn't wait to catch his prey and began to jog after the boy awkwardly. Kid had to admit it was kind of funny, but then the Ripper began charging at his victim, all the while flailing around and shouting random gibberish. 

The sight was actually quite funny and everyone was laughing…but then he caught the boy…and that's when it all went downhill…Grabbing his victim the Ripper slammed the boy's head against the railing and began to repeatedly stab him.

Kid yelped and clung to Soul, his face burying into the crook of Soul's neck. Soul jumped and looked down to see Kid literally sitting in his lap, hands buried into his shirt, trembling. A heated blush had settled onto his cheeks, he felt his heart speed up and an uneasy feeling set into his stomach. 

Soul draped and arm over Kid's lower back and went back to watching the movie, unaware of the other's watching the display of affection. 

"I really think it's working sis." Patti whispered to Liz who looked entirely bored with the movie, looking behind her, with a smirk she nudged Maka, who looked back. Pretty much all the girls were looking at them with and mouthed a silent 'Aww' Black Star gave them a weird look for a split second before going back to watching the movie.

Towards the ending of the movie, almost everyone was asleep. Liz and Tsubaki had carried Patti and Black Star to bed, followed by Maka and Crona, leaving Soul to finish up the movie.

Soul's head bobbed as he fought off the advances of sleep, his eyes began to grow heavier with each passing second. A small moan made him jump awake, and he looked down to see Kid was curled into him, sound asleep.

"Shit, Kid wake up. Kid..." said teen wasn't going to budge, Soul knew it was no use anyway. Shifting a bit, Soul reached for the remote and cut the TV off. Scooping the shinigami up, Soul felt Kid bury his face into his chest and deeply sigh.

Making his way up the stairs, and to Kid's room. Soul set the shinigami down on the bed, and turned to leave when he felt Kid grab his hand.

"Don't go Soul." The weapon was interrupted by the shinigami's unexpected plea. The scythe stopped, and turned his head.

"Wait…I thought you were asleep." Kid blushed a deep red. Luckily it was dark, and Soul didn't notice.

"I…uh…I mean…" Kid attempted, and failed to make up an excuse.

'Did he really just say that? Or am I dreaming?' Soul was silent for the next couple of moments, pondering over the things he should say.

"Look, I'm just gonna be the cool guy like I am… Sure, I'll stay." Soul smirked.

"Its…fine. Heheh…I didn't actually mea-" the dark haired boy was interrupted.

"No. I insist." Kid's eyes widened in shock as he turned his head to face Soul, who was doing his usual pointy and crooked smile. The reaper sighed, and crawled under the covers, voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Whatever you say Soul… You can be so…unexpected sometimes." Soul slipped under the covers too.

"Well…It is my specialty right?" Soul chuckled, evidently making a joke.

"Ha ha ha very funny Soul. Now go to bed." Kid snuggled up more firmly trying to conserve body heat. Soul felt Kid shiver even with the blanket, and pulled the reaper in, Kid was rendered speechless and just buried his face into Soul's chest once more, cheeks burning.

Soul tightened his grip around Kid's waist before drifting off into sleep himself.


	8. Metronome

Kid kept close behind Soul, he could feel all eyes on him. He wanted to die, right here and now. He couldn't believe he had even taken up the bet in the first place, but then he remembered he was forced into it.

"Kid, Kid... Kiddo? Hey Kid." Soul waved his hand in front of the shinigami's face hoping to bring the ten out of his own world, he could see a pink flush making its way to the pale cheeks.

"H-Huh? Sorry, just a little uncomfortable." Kid shifted looking away, playing with the hem of the skirt, his cheeks heating up even more. Soul couldn't blame Kid, it was Liz's idea in the first place. But he wasn't going to lie, Kid did look pretty cute as a girl, a flat chested girl, but a cute girl nonetheless.

"Kid you look really cute!" Maka squealed as she let go of Crona's hand, when she was a Kid. The outfit he wore reminded her of her freshman year. He wore a sailor fuku with a white tie with the style of his father's mask at the end, a skirt that was black and gray with argyle print and white trimming, and knee high socks. The only difference was that the skirt was shorter showing off more of his legs, which she had to admit she was quite jealous of.

"Don't get use to it, I swear if father ever saw me like this...!" Kid huffed, arms crossing over his chest, the pink tinge to his cheeks darkening.

"I know, sis and I did a good job don't you think!? Besides Kid has really nice legs!" Patti popped up behind Kid playing with the extensions that they forcibly put on to make sure he looked the part of a girl. The younger Thompson sister giggled and bounded over to Liz who seemed just as pleased with their work.

"I know, but before we go to class, has anyone seen Black Star and Tsubaki?"

"We haven't seen them all morning." Patti gave an exasperated sigh and began to rock back and forth on her haunches, how she managed, they chose not to question.

"M-Maybe we'll see them later, but we should head off to class before P-Professor Stein gets angry." Crona pressed her fingers together, scratching the back of her head with a small timid blush. Liz sighed deeply hoping Tsubaki would be here, she needed help with her homework, and Maka was out of the question.

"Yeah, it would be uncool if I had to spend another week in detention." Soul muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, with a tilt of his head they all began to walk to the crescent moon class. Kid and Soul walked behind the rest of them, and he could literally feel how uncomfortable Kid felt, clenching his fist in his pocket he could feel these guys and girls were getting on his last nerves, and steady kept his eyes on his feet, he hated the stares. He's always hated when people stare at him, whether it be one thing or another, it made him feel like they could see right through him, plus it was rude, but then he'd be calling himself a hypocrite if he said he didn't stare either. Looking out the corner of his eyes he could see Soul was tense for some strange reason.

'Damn it, I swear on my life if someone even touches Kid I'll-... what am I saying? Why am I getting so worked up over this?' He looked over to see Kid was looking at him with concern, seeing the others were so busy in their own conversation it was just the two left to talk.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Trying to reassure his meister was another thing, he was stubborn, and wasn't going to be easily swayed.

"You know if something is bothering you, you can talk to me." Kid played with the skull ring on his finger, bangs falling into his face. Soul looked away to hide his blush.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"I don't understand why they beat around the bush, I mean just go out already." Liz scoffed, she was getting tired of seeing those two dance around their feelings for each other, she had scribbled something down in her notebook before tearing it out and whispered to Patti, to pass it down to Maka.

The younger blonde took the paper and examined it before passing it to Maka, looking a few seats over she could see Kid was studiously taking notes/doing the work and helping Soul here and there, a sudden idea occurring to her, and she set to work on it immediately, all the while notes were passed back and forth between the girls, and making sure not to get caught by Stein.

Soul tried to focus on his work but the quiet whispers and snarky remarks being made, proves difficult to be especially when they were about the person sitting right next to you. It seemed Kid had heard them to, but chose to ignore them seeing as it would only cause trouble later on, he looked over to see Soul was glaring intensely at a problem on the paper and suppressed a chuckle, bringing his hand up he tapped the distracted pianist on the shoulder.

"Hmm, what is it Kid?" Looking up, Soul could see Stein was no longer lecturing, but grading papers. He didn't want to give the mad man yet still a genius any idea of him cheating off of Kid.

"Do you need help, you're glaring at your paper like it's the worst thing on the face of this earth." Their eyes seemed to lock instantaneously, Soul felt his heart waver as he looked into those bright golden irises, noticing that they were two different shades of yellow, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble solving this one." Pointing to the problem exactly, Kid tore his eyes away to look at the half way completed problem, much to his reluctance. Soul noticed his eyes light up immediately as he stifled a small laugh, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You missed it by just a number, that nine is supposed to be a four." Soul picked up his pencil and redid the problem seeing Kid had nodded in approval he felt a sudden swell of accomplishment rise within him. Liz, Patti, Maka, and Crona all watched the two and watched how close they were, all nearly squealing at how cute they were.

Kid sat down and went back to work, he looked to see Soul working, getting some more problems wrong, but working regardless, and the girls went back to doing their own thing, Patti was writing to her hearts content, Liz was filing her nails, Maka and Crona were idly chatting quietly.

Soul sighed as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria, this was getting outrageous. Since when did he begin to look at Kid like he used to at Maka, and Kid's yellow eyes that seemed to burn into your skull like the sun, and got lost in Maka's green eyes that made you feel like your wandering for eternity in a forest.

'Stop avoiding the one thing you desperately want, stop denying it and face the facts.' Soul stopped in his tracks, and contemplated what the voice was talking about.

"Desperately... denying, and face the facts." He muttered under his breath, before continuing to walk. He could hear the hustle and bustle of talking and laughing before the sound of a sob caused him to stop. Turning around he felt anger swell in him to the point where he saw red.


	9. Poison

“Kid you look really cute!”

"I don't understand why they beat around the bush; I mean just go out already." Liz scoffed, she was getting tired of seeing those two dance around their feelings for each other, and she had scribbled something down in her notebook before tearing it out and whispered to Patti, to pass it down to Maka.

Soul sighed as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria, this was getting outrageous. Since when did he begin to look at Kid like he used when he was with Maka, and get lost into Kid's yellow eyes that seemed to burn into your skull like the sun, when he used to get lost in Maka's green eyes that made you feel like your wandering for eternity in a forest.

'Damn it, I swear on my life if someone even touches Kid I'll-...’

'Stop avoiding the one thing you desperately want, stop denying it and face the facts.'

"Desperately... denying, and face the facts."

He could hear the hustle and bustle of talking and laughing before the sound of a sob caused him to stop. Turning around he felt anger swell in him to the point where he saw red.

* * *

Soul took deep even breaths and tried to get his thoughts together before he even thought about walking over to the weeping teen, the albino haired male tried to still the anger in his blood before he found then people who did this and seriously hurt them.

The weapon walked over and touched the teen on the shoulder, yellow met red in less than a second, and the others eyes widened considerably.

“Kid, what happened?” Kid could tell Soul was trying his best to push down the anger, and wiped a tear before hiccupping and looked away.

“I-I… can’t.”

“How long?”

“Wha-?”

“How long damn it? How long has this been going on!?” Soul snapped and saw Kid flinch, but still, not once look at him.

Soul closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the weapon bent down and before Kid could even protest, he was being hoisted up. Kid yelped in slight pain and surprise but said nothing afterwards. Soul made his way to the front of the school and out the doors.

A/N: I know there is going to be this huge time lapse so forgive me for it, but there’s a very good reason, if you catch my drift. ;)

When everyone made it home, it was just a little past 5, but not a single person said a word. Kid and Soul stayed in their rooms while Patti tried to think of ways to bring the two out. Patti knew she and her sis should give the two their space to work things out on their own, but since she found out what happened with Kid. It wasn’t as easy as she thought.

“Sis, do you… do you think it maybe was a bad idea to make Kid do this bet?” The younger blonde looked to her sis, who was almost in tears due to guilt. The eldest Thompson looked to her sister and fought the lump down.

“It’s my fault Patti, it’s all my fault.” Her voice cracked, and she plopped down onto the couch, hands frantically running through her hair as she fought the overwhelming feeling to let tears fall.

“No it’s not Sis, we didn’t even know okay! We didn’t know Kid was being picked on!”

“And we just made it worse Patti! We made it worse by dressing him up like a girl! So it is our fault!”

“Stop it… stop it Elizabeth. We didn’t know Kid was being picked on because he kept it hidden so well, we didn’t know because he didn’t want us to worry about. He wanted to work it out on his own Liz. So, it’s not our fault sis.” Patti's blue orbs were brimming with tears as she tried her hardest to fight them back down, this wasn't a time to blame anyone or themselves for anything right now.

"Liz, Patti?" Both of their heads turned around quick enough to give them whiplash to see Soul standing at the foot of the stairs and not far behind him, Kid.

"Is everything alright?" Kid's voice laced with caution as he made his way down towards the girls, Liz huffed and struck the shinigami across the face. Kid would've fallen over if it weren't for Soul, he could see Patti fussing at Liz for hitting Kid like that, only for Soul to jump into the argument.

"Enough!" Kid snapped, and all three shut up, looking to the shinigami. Soul got the message and left to get Kid some ice for his cheek.

"How could you... why would you keep this from us? I thought we were your family Kid!" Liz wanted to slap her ex-meister again but refrained from doing so, knowing it would just cause another argument.

"You have every right to be upset Liz, and Patti. And you're right, I shouldn't have kept this from you... I just didn't want to bother you guys with other problems from me... I thought that I could handle it on my own. So, don't blame yourself for something I did."

Kid gasped when he felt something cold land on his cheek and turned to see Soul gently pressing an ice pack to his face with a sheepish smile, Kid placed his hand over Soul's and felt his heart waver. Feeling the larger hand slip from under his, and the warmth disappearing, Kid inwardly sighed.

'Maybe I should stop reading too much into things.'

"Thanks." He heard the white haired weapon grunt in response and decided not to push the issue, and turned back to the twin pistols.

"So, who is it?" Liz folded her arms across her chest all in seriousness, Kid flinched hoping the elder Thompson sister would've dropped it. He saw Patti tugging at her sister seeing how uncomfortable it made him.

"I-I can't... just... now isn't the time Liz." The look on the blonde's face fell and she clenched her fist together, ready to strike once more if it weren't for Soul.

"If you are family like you say you are and claim to be, give him some space. Don't go slapping and punching him because he won't tell you, and I'll be damned to sit around and watch this happen!" Soul let Liz's fist drop from his hand and turned to leave out of the living room, leaving a shell shocked Kid and Patti. The ice pack fell from Kid's cheek and hit the ground with thunk, Soul was pissed at Liz while Liz was pissed with him and Soul.

"I'm going to go to bed early." Kid turned around and quickly left upstairs, Liz stopped arguing with Patti and turned to see Kid retreating back to the recesses of his room, realizing what she had done, the older Thompson sister let her hand fall to her side.

Her voice barely above a whisper, as fresh tears threatened to spill over.

"I'm sorry Kid..."

Kid slammed the door shut and pressed his back to it, sliding down to the floor, the heir to DWMA took deep breaths to stop himself from hyperventilating.

Why did this have to happen to him?

"Is it because I'm asymmetrical scum... is it because I'm gay, or..."

"Kid...?"


	10. Don't Ever Let Go

"Kid...?"

Kid's head snapped up when he heard his name being called, wiping his eyes, the raven and white haired teen was met with curious, yet worry filled crimson orbs boring into his own.

The shinigami could see Soul towel drying his hair, some water drops falling onto the tanned skin, the red pyjama bottoms hung low on his hips revealing the black elastic band of the albino teen's boxers. Kid's eyes wandered down to the 'X' shaped scars over his weapon's chest and abdomen, he suddenly felt his cheeks heat up and realized Soul had just gotten out of the shower, in his room.

"S-Soul... what are you doing in my room?" Kid pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to hide the blush spreading onto his cheeks.

"This is my room, so shouldn't I be asking you. What are you doing in my room?" Kid blushed even harder and looked away, yet he made no move to leave. He knew Liz would be wanting to talk to him, and he really didn't want to deal with any more problems for the night.

It had seemed Soul sensed this and walked over to the shinigami, extending his hand out towards Kid, the younger teen looked back and hesitantly took it.

"How much did you hear?" Kid pulled his hand back, he was glad Soul cut him off at "or," if not, this would have truly been the worst night of his life.

"Nothing, honestly. I just saw you sitting on the floor, but, are you going to be okay?" Soul pulled the shinigami up, maybe a bit too rough causing the smaller to land into his arms. Kid's cheek was pressed against Soul's chest where he could hear the steady heartbeat of his weapon, Kid closed his eyes and relaxed into the hug, hoping Soul wouldn't mind for a bit.

Soul wrapped his arms around the slim waist, and pulled the shinigami up straighter so the Death God's face was buried in the crook of his neck. The white haired pianist didn't know what compelled him to comfort Kid in such a manner, but, all he knew was he didn't want to let the shinigami in his arms go.

Kid took a slow shuddering breath, he wouldn't breakdown, he wouldn't cry. Not like this, bringing his arm up to move away from Soul, he felt the weapon grab his wrist and the hug was broken.

"How long have you been cutting yourself?" Kid's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from the pianist, how had he known? He wasn't supposed to know, no one was supposed to know. Not even Liz and Patti, so how?

"That's none of your business." Kid pulled his wrist away from Soul's grip and turned to leave but Soul blocked his path, and locked the door.

"It is my business. It becomes my business when I see one of my friends in a state like this, and I won't sit around and watch my best friend, my meister hurt themself!" Kid took a step back away from the rather upset albino, and not watching his footing, the shinigami tripped on the towel. Soul moved quickly and caught the shinigami, only for his back to hit the rug on wooden floor with a thud.

Soul winced at the sudden pain, but, ignored it when he felt the smaller male's frame trembling against his.

"Why... why d-do y-you care so m-much? What is it about me... t-that makes you want to help. I-I'm garbage... asymmetrical scum... why would you help someone who's dubbed the gay freak of DWMA!"

Soul felt his blood boil over the top, he knew what this was now. Why was he such an idiot trying to push away something that was right in front of him? He was in love with Lord Death's youngest and only child left. Death the Kid.

"Because, if I told you. You wouldn't believe me." Kid hicupped and tried to steady his breathing, his tears hitting Soul's chest and rolling down. Tell him what?

"Kid." Soul moved one arm to wrap around the slim waist, and the other to cup Kid's cheek. Turning the tear streaked face towards his, Soul captured the pink lips in a tender kiss.

Kid's eyes widened like saucers and tried to pull away, only for Soul's arm to stop him. The shinigami breathed through his nose, and suddenly found himself relaxing against Soul. The white haired pianist let his hand drop to snake around Kid's waist, joining the other.

Kid let his eyes slip shut, and slowly kissed the weapon back. Soul rolled them over so Kid was on his back and deepened the kiss, the latter opened his mouth and let the slick muscle slip in. Soul heard the shinigami moan softly and moved his arms from around the waist, to the white button down.

Sliding his hand up the smooth stomach, while the other undid the buttons, Kid was practically squirming under his touch as his moans increased.

Kid carded his fingers through the soft spikes, and opened his mouth wider. Their tongues battling over dominance until the need for air became great, breaking away from the heated lip lock, Kid panted softly and looked into the darkened ruby orbs of his weapon.

"Soul..." Kid was cut off with a short kiss, and blushed when Soul gave a lop sided grin. Soul moved off of Kid, and scooped the shinigami up in his arms. The  
ey moved to the bed, the springs in the mattress groaning in protest.

Soul tilted Kid's chin up and took the supple lips into a gentle kiss, before applying more pressure and felt Kid begin to move to pull away, the white haired weapon searched the gold eyes for any sign of hesitancy, and saw none. Kid squeeze Soul's hand and nibbled his bottom lip, Soul couldn't help himself anymore.

"Soul...ha~" Kid buried his fingers in spiky white locks as he felt lips work along his neck, leaving marks from his jaw line to collar bone. Soul ran his hand up Kid's lower leg up to the younger male's thigh, listening to the small moans and sighs escaping his meister.

"Nngh... Soul~" Kid panted softly, enjoying the aattention his body was receiving. It was a feeling he liked and didn't want it to stop.

Soul leaned down and lapped at the pert bud drawing a mewl from the latter, the white button down shirt pooled at his elbows revealing marred creamy skin in contrast to the dark silk sheets that were now crumpled. Kid gasped and arched his back when he felt Soul poking at his inner thigh and teeth nibbling at his flushed skin, the shinigami felt himself harden more if it were even possible at the thought of being filled.

Soul slid his hand to the soft thighs and pulled one up, and removed the black briefs. The weapon released the pert bud and kissed his way down the taut stomach, moving his hands to the smooth skin, Soul spread the milky thighs wider.

Kid gasped loudly and tossed his head back with a loud moan, when he felt Soul's lips wrap around his tip.

Soul reached over into his end table and pulled out a small thing of lube, his mind wandering back to when he got it, but that was a different story for later. Undoing the cap, Soul dipped his fingers in the cool liquid and moved them closer to the puckered entrance.

"Oh Soul!" Kid gasped loudly, clutching the pillow tightly. He looked at Soul through his fallen hair, panting heavily as he felt the first finger slide in.

Soul hummed and went further down on the meister, moving gently but quickly to stretch the younger. The weapon using his tongue to swirl around the shaft with each suck. The moans escaping the shinigami went straight to his arousal.

"Oh god... Soul." Kid tossed his head back, spreading his legs wider for the albino pianist. Using his hand to muffle his whimper of pain as tears threatened to make their appearance, only to follow up by a moan, his hands burying in the white spikes.

Soul pulled away, and licked his lips before leaning back up to reclaim Kid's bruised and swollen one's in a heated kiss. Kid gasped into the kiss and pushed his hips down for that wonderful feeling again, Soul pushed his tongue into the sweetheart cavern of his meister, reclaiming the mouth as his once more. Muffling the moans and small cries of pleasure, Soul brushed his fingers against the shinigami's prostate.

Kid almost tugged harshly at the albino pianist's hair, pulling away with a loud moan. His toes curled into the sheets, as he rocked his hips to Soul's fingers.

Soul couldn't wait a second longer and removed his fingers from the stretched hole, and leaned back to remove the only remaining articles of clothing separating him from Kid. Tossing the bottoms and underwear to the floor, Soul grabbed the lube and coated his member in the cool liquid, a hiss leaving his lips.

Kid moved his hands to Soul's shoulders and took a moment control his breathing, he looked up to see Soul looking at him, and he couldn't help but smile. Soul leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Kid's.

Feeling the shinigami relax into the kiss, Soul moved to his respective place between the pale thighs and pressed his tip against the stretched hole.

"Ki-"

"I will kick your ass if you ask me if I'm sure I want to do this." Kid pulled away all in seriousness, looking his weapon dead in the eyes. Soul chuckled and rest his forehead against Kid's, looking into the gold eyes below him. Soul felt his heart speed up and with a shaky breath, he began to push in.

Kid let his eyes slip shut as Soul began to pepper kisses along his face and neck, a quiet but audible whimper escaping his parted lips.

Soul captured the shinigami's lips in a heated kiss, having to stop himself from thrusting into the tight heat that was slowly enveloping his member. Kid was tight, and warm, so very warm. Wrapping his arms around the slim waist, Soul deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in.

Kid dug his nails into his hand as Soul slid the last few inches in, he knew it would hurt and sting, but that didn't stop the pain from being there. The shinigami moved his arms down, and to Soul's chest, gently tracing the scars that adorned his weapon's skin. Soul groaned softly and pulled away, looking into the glazed over, golden orbs.

"They, don't bother you?" Kid still tracing the scars, before letting his hand rest completely on his weapon's chest and smiled shaking his head.

"No, not as much anyway..." Soul could see Kid was beginning to shift, and his cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. Kid let out a small shaky breath, with the pain near gone, and nodded his head in approval for Soul to move.

Soul bit the inside of his gum but decided not to go against what Kid wanted, and slowly rocked his hips into Kid's. Small whimpers of pain and pleasure escaping the shinigami beneath him, before a quiet, but, still audible moan escaped.

Kid gasped loudly when he felt Soul pull out before slamming back into him, with each thrust he felt the weapon pick up speed. And couldn't help the moans that fell from his lips, moving his hands to the white spikes, Kid tugged on them, as he bit his lip to fight down a particularly loud moan.

Soul panted softly as he watched the teen beneath him, taking note of the smallest of things that his meister did. Rolling his hips and shifting for a new angle, he heard the death god moan loudly, signalling he had found what he was looking for once more.

Kid brought the back of his hand to cover his mouth while the other moved to clutch the sheets beneath him, he was fine with the more quiet moans, maybe, maybe even a scream, but out loud was just plain embarrassing.

Soul brushed Kid's hand away from his mouth and shook his head.

"Let me hear them." Kid's blush darkened as another moan fell from his lips, but made no move to cover it. Soul groaned and moved his hands to the slim hips, and began to thrust harder into the heir beneath him.

Soul began to mark the pale neck in bites and hickeys, a growl escaping his lips that sent shivers down Kid's spine. Te sound of dull thumping reached Soul's ears and he realized it was the headboard hitting against the wall, and shrugged it off.

Kid dug his nails into Soul's shoulders and tossed his head back with a pleasure filled cry, when the weapon hit his prostate. Soul abused the spot, drawing out more cries and the occasional, scream from his meister.

Kid wrapped his legs around Soul's waist as he felt a burning heat coil in his abdomen, and pulled the wepaon closer into him. Soul moved his hand to wrap around the neglected member, pumping in time with his thrust, the weapon hissed when he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, the death God's scream muffled.

Kid released the shoulder only to cry Soul's name in pleasure as he hit his climax, the sticky fluids coating Soul's hand and their chest, as his blunt nails drew up the weapon's back, leaving whelps in their trail, but not enought to break skin. With a few more rough thrust, Soul let out of shameless moan as he released himself inside of the shinigami.

After a few minutes, Soul pulled out of the shinigami and climbed out of bed. Kid sat up, fearing for the worst when he saw Soul grab his clothes, pulling them on, and out of the bathroom.

Kid tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He felt his throat close up as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Kid's eyes widened when he felt a hand touch his cheek, looking up through blurred vision he could see concerned rub colored looking back.

"Ouch, that kind of hurts Kiddo." Soul wiped the tears away and leaned down to peck the swollen lips, the weapon smiled and watched as Kid's cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

Moving away from the shinigami, Soul grabbed the towels and made his way to the bathroom. Kid saw the light flicker on and the sound of bath water being ran, a small smile made its way to his face, finally realizing what Soul had meant.

~small time skip~

After cleaning up and changing the sheets and blanket, Soul pulled Kid onto the bed drawing a squeak out of the teen and chuckled. The weapon laced their fingers together and looked the death God in the eyes, Kid blushed softly as Soul's thumb brushed over the back of his hand gently.

"I love you, Kid." Soul rest his forehead against Kid's their legs entangled in each other, Kid smiled and moved in closer to the weapon.

"I love you too, Soul." But, deep down. He felt something was off, something wasn't right. Kid looked up when he saw Soul was looking at him with slight concern, and shook his head.

"What do you think the others will say?" Soul scowled and pecked the semi swollen lips, playing with the black and white hair.

"Don't worry about it, we can tell them when you feel comfortable enough." Kid rest his head on Soul's chest, and closed his eyes. Soul was right, now wouldn't be a time to worry about that. Just enjoy the time he was able to have with his weapon, Soul let go of Kid's hand and moved his arms to the younger teens' waist.

Hearing the shinigami's breathing even out, Soul leaned over and cut the lamp off. Placing a tender kiss to the raven locks, and closed his eyes, and not long after followed his meister in sleep.

Neither aware of the cloaked figure standing outside of Gallows Manor, clenching their fist tighter the cloaked figure turned and walked down the street.

"You'll regret making that decision, Death the Kid."


	11. Stay Close, Don't Go. Pt. I

_The rain poured down heavily as thunder crackled loudly in the sky, the people of Death City either running to find somewhere safe, or already indoors dry and safe. Save for one, eyes wide in shock. The headlights that shown on the body lying just a few feet away._

_"It's your fault... it's your fault."_

_"No."_

_"Your fault, it's your fault they're like this."_

_"N-No, stop it."_

_"Just admit it... it's your fault he's like this."_

_"Kid's not dead!"_

Soul awoke with a gasp, his skin breaking out into a cold sweat immediately. The albino haired pianist focused his vision at the ceiling before turning to look at the body next to his, with a groan the weapon sighed and turned to look out of the window to see the sun was beginning to peek above the horizon. Sitting up, Soul stretched his muscles and looked down to see Kid curled up in a fetal position and smiled.

Leaning down, Soul pressed a tentative kiss to Kid's ebony and white hair before quietly getting out of bed as to not wake his lover and quickly left to the bathroom. Soul looked into the mirror as he wiped the water off of his face, trying to figure out what was that dream exactly about. Who was he talking to? Why was Kid... nevermind. The teen shook his head not wanting to think about that, all he knew was that it was a dream, and that's all it'd ever be. Exiting the bathroom, Soul quickly threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. Since he was up, might as well cook breakfast.

~Small Time Skip~

Kid moaned softly and reached over for Soul, only to feel how empty and cool the bedding was. His eyes shot open, and the shinigami sat up. It was too good to be true, he saw how it was. If all he was going to be was a fuck for Soul, then... then... Kid huffed and began to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Turning his head towards the door, he could see guilt ridden blue eyes looking at him. Kid looked away from Liz to hide his blush and wiped the renmant of tears away.

"Look, Kid. About last night." Kid slid from under the covers and began to make the bed, was it really going to be like this from now on?

"I'm listening to you Liz." Kid fixed the pillow and tried to ignore the soreness in his backside, Liz walked over to stop tbe teen from making the bed much to the latter's protest. And forced him to sit down on the bed. Making her point across that what she needed to say was important and he needed to listen to her.

"You know I'm not the best with words when it comes to certain things, but... I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you last night. I was upset you didn't tell us, angry and hurt that you kept it from us, and I over reacted." Kid looked up to Liz and sighed, raising his hand he stopped the older blonde.

"No Elizabeth." Kid stood up and walked over to the twin pistol, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm the one who is sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have kept it from you guys, especially you and Patti. You are my family, and I love you guys. I just didn't want you to worry about me like that, I was thinking I could handle it on my own and I know, I should have come to you when things got out of hand."

Liz hugged back, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over and she smiled.

"Thank you Kid."

"I don't mean to ruin this family moment, but breakfast is ready." Kid looked over to see Soul standing in the door and let go of Liz, he could see the pianist wearing a pink apron and laughed. The Death God walked over to Soul and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading downstairs.

"Thank you Soul." Liz patted Soul on the shoulder before following right behind Kid, the scythe mutterred a "you're welcome." And turned to leave out of the room until something caught his eyes, the weapon walked over to the bed and picked up a folded piece of paper, narrowing his eyes he opened the letter.

In due time it will all be revealed, and when it does we'll see how you feel. ~Anonymous

"What the hell-"

"Soul?" The weapon stuffed the note into a pocket and turned to see Kid standing into the door, a worried look in those golden orbs.

Soul walked over to Kid and smirked, grabbing his hand he began to lead the shinigami downstairs.

"Soul, wait!" Kid stopped on the steps, causing the weapon to jerk to a stop, and vermilion orbs to meet his. Soul turned around to look at his lover, and the look in those bright yellow eyes caused him to sigh softly before moving to his side.

"If you're worried about what Liz and Patti will think, you already know they're fine. And if you're worried about the others, we don't have to tell them if you're not comfortable yet." Kid opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off with a kiss from Soul. The weapon pulled away and smirked when he saw Kid's cheeks light up just a few shades darker than Crona's hair.

"Soul and Kid, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marraige, then little shinigami scythe babies!" Kid squeaked and looked over to see Patti laughing and teasing them about their open display of affection and his blush deepened, he heard Soul chuckle and glared to his boyfriend.

"I don't know about babies or marriage... yet, but love is a definite." He looked to see Kid's cheeks were practically burning red and all he could do was smile, Kid was truly cute.

"Well, if you two are done being all lovey dovey; breakfast is going to go to waste." Liz tried to hide the amusement in her voice by clearing her throat and reminding them about breakfast, and quickly turned off to the kitchen.

~time skip~

Kid fidgeted in his seat as he practically felt all eyes on him, apparently words spreads fast around. And not only was he recieving jealous looks from half the girls in the school, but the bullying was sure to grow in tenfold. And to make matters worse, Soul was already in detention when a few students made a few snide and rather provocative comments toward him, Soul in return went... ballistic.

So now, here he sat in class. Recieving all sorts of looks, except his friends, and he just wanted to die. And if his day couldn't get any better. Black☆Star decided to show up to school today, and that was just trouble around the corner waiting to happen.

Soul huffed as he scrubbed the windows, this was so stupid. He could see the students he had beaten up being escorted out by their parents who had to pick them up since he managed to break something in each and everyone of their bodies, well... it was their fault for making a comment like that. Chuckling under his breath, the weapon went back to cleaning the windows, if it meant he'd have to get detention everyday for the sake of Kid to get his point across that Death The Kid was just a regular person just as they were, then so be it.

"Kid, what are you doing right now?" Soul sighed ans went back to cleaning the windows, he wanted to see Kid so bad right now pin him against the wall and make out with the cute young death god. And that brought him back to last night, he could practically feel the scratches burning and itching on his back.

He scowled, but it was well worth it to that side of Kid. The usually composed shinigami coming apart at the seams, flushed cheeks, mused hair, practically writhing and screaming in ecstacy, only to speak the three words he never thought he'd have the balls to say.

A sudden throbbing in between his legs pulled him out of his daydream about last night, and he cursed out loud. Looking around he could see Sid walking down the hall, towards his direction.

"Sid, can I ugh... go to a restroom?" Clearing his throat as a clear blush settled on his cheeks, hoping to get the message across of his little problem.

'This is so not cool!'

The zombie teacher looked up to see Soul trying to hide the problem, and he couldn't help but burst out laughing, and pointed in the direction to the restrooms, knowing exactly how he felt... well when he was alive. The undead teacher watched as Soul took off and he stopped laughing at thr poor kid, he could tell the weapon had it bad for Lord Death's son, and snorted.

"Some things aren't meant to last Soul, just remember that kid." Muttering under his breath, the zombie leaned against the wall and waited for the weapons' return.


	12. D.O.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, I did put some offensive remarks in this chapter just to build it up a it. Believe me when I say it offended me myself, and hurts that these sort of things are out there. I honestly feel there needs to be more respect for the lgbt community. We're people too.
> 
> But, on a less harsher note. If you do get offended I deeply apologize for it.
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the really short chapter btw.

"Black★Star! You have to stop this, it isn't fair to either one of them!" Tsubaki grabbed her meister by the wrist to stop him from leaving their apartment once more, she just couldn't sit by idly anymore, this jealousy streak of his was getting out of hand and the weapon had long realized that if this continues he was going to be the one to truly get hurt in the end.

"If you don't want to get hurt, let go of me." Tsubaki's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. He was threatening her, her own meister was threatening her. The blue eyed girl clenched her fist and grit her teeth, before letting go.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you Black★Star." Tsubaki didn't even bother to flinch when the door slammed behind her meister, leaving her to finish getting ready for school. The weapon gave a frustrated scream and tugged at her hair, why couldn't he see it. Why was he trying to so hard when she was right there, she'd always been there for him, and this was how she was treated in the end. Tsubaki gave a defeated sigh and fought the tears stinging her eyes at the moment, and tried to force the lump back down.

The demon weapon wiped her eyes and went to slip on her boots, grab her school bag and like Black★Star, left the house. Tsubaki kept her eyes glued to the ground, her mind playing their argument over and over. It wasn't right to either one of them, she knew how much it hurt to have the one you love fall for someone else, but with the way Black★Star was headed, it was going to end up in a complete and total disaster and she couldn't bear to see him tear himself up over this, people come and go, and these were just one of those times where you had to let go and move on.

" ...baki, Tsubaki! Hey, earth to Tsubaki!" The demon weapon looked when she heard her name being called and smiled softly when she saw it was just Liz, Patti, Kid and Soul. The eldest Thompson sister frowned, she could tell something was more than a little off with Black★Star's weapon and decided she'd question later, away from everyone else.

"Where's Black★Star, is he not here again?" Patti asked, looking around for the blue haired assassin meister. Seeing as he wasn't anywhere in sight, Tsubaki sighed and shook her head.

"We got into a fight this morning, so we're not... exactly talking." Soul raised a brow to this and looked to Kid, something was up and sighed. He hadn't seen the assassin since they had the sleepover, and it was more or less becoming a problem because if he didn't show up, he'd never graduate from DWMA.

"I'm sure whatever the altercation was, you two will work through it." Kid reassured with a warm smile, Tsubaki returned the smile and decided to walk with the group, unaware of the hardened gaze watching them from afar. Soul looked from the corner of his eye, something just wasn't right with his best friend and as much as he didn't ponder on the situation too much, the story Tsubaki had told and the note he received earlier this morning were beginning to click into place and he frowned even more.

"Soul, are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his cheek and turned to see who it was touching him exactly, and gave a soft smile.

"I'm fine, Kiddo." He smiled and ruffled the two toned hair and began to catch up to the group ahead of them, probably realizing they were having a lovey-dovey moment again. Kid reached out for Soul, but stopped and let out a soft sigh, something was on his mind, and knowing his weapon, he was going to keep it a secret until it ate away at him and something happened... bad. Well, he intended to find out one way or another.

"Kid, are you coming or what!?" The Death God jerked his head up to see the group giving him a worried look, and nodded meekly before running to catch up to the other like Soul had done. Kid couldn't put his finger on it but, he had a feeling something terrible was going to happen today.

Tsubaki sighed deeply as she watched Soul get dragged off to Lord Death's office for god knows what punishment now, it wasn't his fault, the other kids had provoked it in the first place with such vulgar comments such as, "faggot." to thing such as "I heard you love sausage, here's one you can eat. Hope you don't choke on it." and from what had to be the worst was, "What's the difference between a gay and a refrigerator? The refrigerator doesn't fart when you pull meat out."

She could see Kid was on the verge of tears as he watched Soul get dragged off to see Lord Death, but she knew he knew better than to interfere with a punishments his father dealt out, the demon weapon could see Kid visibly shaking as he was now trying to be lead away by Liz and Patti, as it even took Maka and Crona to finally pull him away. She truly felt bad for Kid and Soul, not even a day and trouble was already beginning for the two.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Tsubaki jumped and turned around to see none other than her meister, Black★Star, standing there, hands stuffed in his pocket as he looked at the broken and bloodied students being carried to the nurses office.

"Why should it matter to you, at least I don't interfere with other's love lives." Tsubaki snapped at the assassin, and turned to walk off. This was truly a new low for the meister, a new low.

"Yeah whatever. You wouldn't understand it anyway." He muttered as he looked around, the only one in the hall at this point. Might as well head to class, before he got detention as well... with Soul.

Tsubaki let out a quiet breath as she slipped into the girl's bathroom, god was she so angry with Black★Star, how could he do such a thing. He already knew about Kid being treated differently, but to spread his and Soul's personal sex life out there, was crossing the line. She was officially putting her foot down, and taking things into her own hands. But, first she had to find Soul.

~lunch time~

Soul groaned as he wiped the last window down, god he was starving and ready to eat. The albino haired weapon dropped the rag into the bucket of now cold water and stretched his muscles on reflex, knowing well his arms and shoulders were going to be sore later on. Maybe he could get Kid to massage them later, after a hot shower. The scythe looked around seeing nobody else was around and just assumed he could go since he was done, Soul grabbed the bucket and began his trek to return it to dump the water out and return the bucket to its proper place.

"Man I'm starving." He groaned as he turned the corner, the sooner he got this done, the faster he could get food and begrudgingly catch up on the class work he's missed. The weapon rolled his eyes when he caught a couple making out in the hall, and by the looks of it, it was getting pretty heated. It was none of his business to really butt in on things like that, but to do it right out in the open was just something that shouldn't have to be seen.

Yet, he couldn't place his finger on it. Something was off about this couple, he couldn't bring himself to move from where he was standing, his grip on the bucket tightening before it fell from his hand with a clatter causing the shorter male to turn his head around, leaving the face of a very flushed and disheveled meister exposed...  
.

.

.

.  
"Black★Star...?"

"...Kid..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's my early christmas gift to you guys, I hope you guys have a happy christmas as well. And new years


End file.
